


The Crossroads Written in Your Body

by AD7309



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Everybody Loves Luffy, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Family, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Luffy is my Sunshine Child, Nakamaship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somebody save Luffy from himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AD7309/pseuds/AD7309
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots that explore the beautiful relationships people have with Luffy.First Chapter 'Never Again' (Sanji)Sanji feels that breathtaking love swimming in his blood. The adoration of a young boy who took him from the East Blue and made him more than he could ever hope to be.





	The Crossroads Written in Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope all of you enjoy this collection. One piece is an amazing story that centers on friendship and adventure. With this collection I'm hoping to look deeper into the friendship side. I'm going to explore the people that Luffy has impacted including villians and other pirates.

## Never again

 

Sanji lays in bed with Luffy’s arms tight around Sanji’s chest. It’s been hours and Sanji still can’t go to sleep. Sleep forsakes him just like he left his captain, his crew, his family. Guilt and shame swirl in his stomach. He feels like throwing up everything. All the ugly things he did. All the despicable things he said. He should have known better than to think his actions would be enough to stop the whirlwind that is Luffy. The sheer force of determination and love that live in the slender limbs of his captain. He should’ve stopped and let the waves take him to his home, to Sunny.

Luffy twitches around him. A tiny groan leaving his parted lips. Chopper wanted Luffy to sleep on his own, high on medicine, and let his body heal. But Luffy had refused.

“I want to sleep with Sanji,” he said.

And nobody had the heart to refuse the request. Not when Luffy’s body groaned with the weight of his love and the sacrifice he made when he fought for his family. Not when Luffy had given them the world, his heart, when he said we are nakama. 

_Malnutrition. Exhaustion. Many lacerations. A wound that almost took his liver. A body beaten and bruised. _Any other person would’ve been defeated. Not Luffy. Not his captain, who takes and takes and takes all the pain and all the beatings and laughs in the faces of his enemies. _Look, this is not enough to stop the future pirate king! _____

_____ _

His captain who gives and gives and gives. Selfless and pure. A being of laughter and hope and light. His captain who said not today, not ever, when Sanji felt hope leaving his body and his life spilling from his cradled hands.

_____ _

Closing his eyes is a condemnation. A vicious ghost drawn in the body of Luffy’s gaunt body. A face with sunken eyes and bones for cheeks. Drawn and pale and utterly exhausted. A body made of ribs and frail bones. Isn’t it enough that he was the cause for the memory. That the storm of Luffy would be willing to stop for someone like Sanji. Someone who was always useless in the face of the man that created him. The future king of pirates laying low for his love of nakama, for Sanji. It feels terrible and beautiful how Luffy laid the world at Sanji’s feet and said _if not you then no one else. ___

_______ _ _ _

Sanji feels that breathtaking love swimming in his blood. The adoration of a young boy who took him from the East Blue and made him more than he could ever hope to be. 

_______ _ _ _

He failed Luffy but never again. With that fiery resolution, he carefully detaches himself from Luffy’s limbs. He covers Luffy’s body with the blanket and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

_______ _ _ _

There are so many things left to do. A breakfast full of meat to cook. A world to conquer. A war to come.

_______ _ _ _

Sanji stares at the gift his brother gave him. The science contraption, the suit, that comes from the hands of _that man _. It doesn’t matter. His hate for him is strong but his love for Luffy is stronger. With those thoughts he grabs the bottle and places it in his pocket. Never again will he fail his captain. _Never again. _____

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my work!!
> 
> I'm also on Instagram where I post poetry and nature pictures, follow me there : ) https://www.instagram.com/a.d.7309/  
> I also have a blog where I post longer poetry and short stories https://moonchildwrite.blog/
> 
> Once again thank you for your time!!!


End file.
